Společnost pro queer paměť
Společnost pro queer paměť, abgekürzt SPQP, deutsch Gesellschaft für Queer-Gedächtnis, ist eine tschechische Organisation aus dem Bereich von LGBT und Queer. Sie wurde 2013 gegründet und betreibt seit 2015 ein Archiv im Rahmen des Projektes Centrum queer paměti (Zentrum für das Queer-Gedächtnis) in Prag. Geschichte und Tätigkeit Die SPQP wurde 2013 durch den Historiker Jan Seidl zusammen mit seinen Freunden gegründet, um eine Plattform für generationsübergreifende Dialoge in und mit der LGBT- und Queer-Gemeinschaft in Prag und Tschechien zu ermöglichen; ferner sollte ein Museum und ein Archiv der Gemeinschaft aufgebaut werden. Einen der Gründe beschrieb die Aktivistin und Vorstandsmitglied des Projektes Milena Bartlová: bis dahin gab es in der Tschechischen Republik lediglich polizeiliche und psychiatrische Archive über Homosexuelle, was diese Gruppe stigmatisierte. Ein Archiv entstand schließlich am 1. Juni 2015 im Rahmen des Projektes Centrum queer paměti in Prag. Es ist ein alternatives Archiv zu diesem Thema, das sich auch der Methode der Oral History bedient und die Stimmen der Betroffenen wiedergibt. Es wird als ein wichtiges Instrument angesehen, mit dem ein Durchbruch aus der gezwungenen Vergessenheit gelingen kann - und das sei, so Bártlová, auch eine Voraussetzung dafür, dass die Ausgeschlossenen zurück in die Verwandtschaftsgenerationen und Familienbindungen zurückkehren können. Das Gründungsdatum wurde durch die SPQP mit Bedacht gewählt: es war der 147. Jahrestag der ersten bekannten Aktion der Homosexuellen in Böhmen. Damals, Ende der 1860er Jahre, hat ein unbekannter Autor ein Schreiben an den bekannten Physiologen und Politiker Purkyně gerichtet, in dem er den Politiker aufforderte, die Ursachen der Homosexualität erforschen zu lassen und sich für die Straffreiheit einzusetzen (was nur halbherzig erfolgte). Als Vorbild für das Zentrum dienten u.a. solche Einrichtungen wie SchwuZ in Berlin oder QWien in Wien. Einer der Schwerpunkte des Centrums sind auch nicht-heterosexuelle Senioren. Im Centrum queer paměti betreibt die SPQP eine Reihe weiterer Aktionen. Dazu gehören Ausstellungen, zur Verfügung steht eine Bibliothek mit sowohl belletristischer wie Fachliteratur zum Thema, es gibt eine digitale Bibliothek, ein Museum, es werden Besuche von Schulklassen organisiert; SPQP nimmt auch an den jährlichen Umzügen Prague Pride teil. Am 17. Mai 2016 übernahm Die Gesellschaft den Preis bePROUD des Jahres 2015 für die Eröffnung des Centrums. Bei der Veranstaltung, an der Persönlichkeiten aus dem Ausland teilnahmen, wurde der Preis durch V. M. Hoeks, Botschafter der Niederlande in Prag in seiner Residenz überreicht. Beirat Im wissenschaftlichen Rat der Gesellschaft SPQP befinden sich nicht nur namhafte Persönlichkeiten aus Tschechien, sondern auch einige ausländische Aktivisten und Wissenschaftler. Auszugsweise: * Prof. PhDr. Milena Bartlová, Karls-Universität (Prag) * Mgr. Marie Barešová, Masaryk-Universität (Brünn) * Dr. Christiane Brenner, Collegium Carolinum (München) und Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität (München) * PhDr. Zdeněk Doskočil, Ph.D., Karls-Universität (Prag), Historisches Institut der Akademie der Wissenschaften der Tschechischen Republik * Dr. Anna Hájková, University of Warwick * Roar Lishaugen, Ph.D., M.A., Universität Oslo * Dr. Franz Schindler, Justus-Liebig-Universität (Gießen) * PhDr. Rudolf Vévoda, Ústav pro studium totalitních režimů (Prag) * Mgr. Bc. Ruth Weiniger, Karls-Universität (Prag) und andere. Weblinks * queerpamet.cz/, offizielle Website der Gesellschaft (englische Fassung: queerpamet.cz/...) Einzelnachweise Martina Vyroubalová: Gayové se družili v bazénu i garáži, louce za Teskem jsou věrní 80 let, Bericht in brno.iDNES.cz vom 16. November 2015, online auf: /brno.idnes.cz/... Milena Bartlová: Společnost pro queer paměť, online auf: queerpamet.cz/.../s-p-q-p/ Komunita gayů a leseb má své centrum paměti, Bericht in praha.iDNES.cz von 1. Juni 2015, online auf: praha.idnes.cz/... Jan Seidl et al.: Od žaláře k oltáři: Emancipace homosexuality v českých zemích od roku 1867 do současnosti, Host, Brünn 2012, S. 65., ISBN 978-80-7294-585-6, zit nach: Markéta Faustová: Registrované partnerství a jeho právní důsledky ve vztahu k náhradní rodinné péči, Juristische Fakultät der Karlsuniversität Prag, online auf: is.cuni.cz/.../120175108, S. 12, ebenfalls Jan Seidl: Homosexualita v praxi a diskurzu trestního práva, medicíny a občanské společnosti od vydání trestního zákona z roku 1852 do přijetí trestního zákona z roku 1961, Fakultät für humane Studien der Karlsuniversität Prag, online auf: is.cuni.cz/.../140021503, S. 76 Petra Jansová: Praha otevřela muzeum homosexuality, zaměří se na seniory, Bericht des Portals Aktuálně.cz, online auf: magazin.aktualne.cz/... CENTRUM QUEER PAMĚTI, online auf: queerpamet.cz/, mit Unterseiten Vědecká rada, online auf: queerpamet.cz/...rada Ceny BEPROUD jsou rozdány, Bericht des Portals Boyler vom 17. Mai 2016, online auf: boyler.cz/... LGBT spolky se zajímají o starší generaci, Zeitschrift Rovné příležitosti der Gesellschaft Gender Studies, online auf: zpravodaj.genderstudies.cz/... Kategorie:LGBT Kategorie:Lesbisch-schwuler Verein Kategorie:Tschechische Organisation Kategorie:Homosexualität in Tschechien Kategorie:Gegründet 2013 Kategorie:Archive, Bibliotheken und Museen zur Geschichte der Homosexualität